


Rainbow

by monochrmesky



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, M/M, aceriddle, not-confirmed onesided, riddle describing ace, riddle's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrmesky/pseuds/monochrmesky
Summary: Ace is full of color.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts & Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 19





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm publishing another shot but here I am, I hope you enjoy it.

Ace is full of color. 

Ace is red like the scarlet shade of his irises, framed with long and thick eyelashes who seem to flutter with every blink, eyes who make him feel small as if they were piercing his soul and reading all his mind. Ace is red like fire because he feels like everything around Riddle explodes every time he looks at him. Ace is red like the juicy strawberries he loves to eat, even though he knows the other prefers cherries. Ace is red like the blood he feels rising through his head, focusing on his cheeks and giving him a lot of heat on his chest. At first, he believes red reminds him of Ace because of the guiltiness about the overblot incident. Red was everything he saw back then in the middle of that breakdown, but he deletes the thought almost instantly because Ace’s shade of red doesn’t fill him with bad feelings or emotions, and his heart pounding almost painfully on his chest, proves it. 

Because Ace is red like the roses who were carefully painted in the Heartslabyul’s dorm, and red is the color of  _ love _ .

Ace is orange, like the color of his hair who seems to shine with the rays of the sun or maybe even brighter. He has a particular personality who seems to attract people like a sort of magnet. Ace is orange like his slightly tanned skin because of the lack of proper skincare, a tone that Riddle still thinks looks fine, and it completely fits the first year. Ace is orange like the tiny fruit they shared while taking care of the small hedgehogs. He still remembers the sweet taste of it, and the weight of a perfectly rounded orange on his pocket holds the hopeful desire of doing it again. Ace is orange, too overwhelming, a bit insincere, and overly proud. 

But he’s bright, a pretty shade of orange that makes him feel  _ warm  _ and  _ powerful _ because it reminds him he can start again _. _

Ace is yellow like the sun that shines bright in the summer, who seems to shine in the middle of his darkest thoughts and almost makes him feel like a sunflower because it seems he can’t take his eyes off the first year. Ace is yellow like the sunflowers, always standing out, being completely impatient but still a warm light. 

Ace is yellow because challenges him to keep  _ moving forward, _ despite any fear or insecurities that might slow Riddle down.

Ace is green like the grass who seems to swing with the breeze, like a magnet to the wind, and Riddle is the wind because no matter what he does, he dances around the younger Trappola. Ace is green like the leaves, so free and wild. Ace is green like the jealousy he felt when he discovered the other had dated a girl before, not because he  _ had _ but because it wasn’t him.

But after all, Ace is green like the spring, and green is the color of revitalization and  _ rebirth _ .

Ace is blue like the daytime sky, ocean, and the deep pool of water, he makes the others rely and trust on him as if he was a leader, and probably he can be and deserves to be a leader. Ace is blue because he knows the first year is intelligent enough but still kind of lazy to have good grades, it’s not like his brain doesn’t work properly, he just lacks of motivation. Ace is blue because he reminds him of what he had done, he carries all the sadness Riddle brought to people and all the emotional burden he still feels on his shoulders. 

However, Riddle knows Ace will step out and call out to him if he becomes a tyrant and overblot again because Ace is blue, and blue is the color of  _ trust.  _

Ace is purple like amethyst, kind of mysterious and protective towards him. Riddle will never forget when the orange-haired used his hands to take the magift disc that almost hit him, even though he was perfectly capable to protect himself. Ace is purple, an unusual shade of color nature has, so dense and prideful. 

Ace is purple like a royal and he believes it fits with the Queen of Hearts albeit Ace is reckless, wild, and doesn’t follow the rules as he would like. But after all, he is purple, and purple is the color of  _ magic,  _ not the magic they are learning and performing, but the magic he feels every time he is by his side.

If Riddle thinks about it, Ace seems to be a rainbow, a rollercoaster of emotions, and the best way to experience the world.

Ace is a rainbow because he found him after the thunder. He appeared when the sun shone after the pouring rain. Ace is a rainbow, and rainbow means  _ patience, _ because Riddle still holds his feelings on his chest, waiting for him to notice.

Ace is a rainbow, so close to him but still so far away to touch. 

And Riddle will love him from the distance, that’s the only way because he already knows his feelings won’t be reciprocated. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm being self-indulgent with this, I just love acerid.


End file.
